The Chosen One
by DJ Greatness
Summary: Requested by Wolfgirl2013. Set back in 1998-1999 When Undertaker formed the Ministry Of Darkness he declared that Maria was "The Chosen One" Will Maria overcome or will she will join the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Guys this story was a request from WolfGirl2013 and I'd like the story and hopefully you guys will too.

WWF Raw Is War October 15th 1998 Chicago Illinois.

It was the night after WWE Judgement Day : In Your House where Mr. McMahon fired "Stone Cold" Steve Austin because he didn't raise the hand of Undertaker nor Kane as the new WWF Champion.

And it was also the night where Triple H's sister Maria would debut after training in OVW for almost 2 years.

Maria waltz down the hall on the way to her brother's locker room when she ran into "The World Strongest Man" Mark Henry.

Maria-"Excuse me."

Henry-"No, No where you going sexy lady?"

Maria-"I'm heading to my brother's locker room."

Henry-"Oh yeah you're that punk Triple H's sister huh?"

Maria-"Yup that's me now if you would excuse me."

As Maria tried to get in the way Mark Henry still didn't move.

Henry-"No way sweetie not until you give me a little kiss."

Maria-"Ok close your eyes."

Henry-"Ok."

When Henry closed his eyes Maria kicked Henry in the lower regions.

Henry-"Ahh! Bitch you crazy?!"

Maria then hit a roundhouse kick to Henry's face knocking him out.

Maria then looked down at Henry's face.

Maria-"Next time fat boy just move out of my way ok?"

Maria then steps over Mark's body and headed over to her brother's locker room.

Maria then knocked on the door.

Triple H-"Come in."

Maria then enters the locker room where Triple H along with his buddies of D-Generation X Road Dogg, X-Pac, "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn and Chyna were there.

Triple H-"Hey little sis."

Maria-"Hey Big Bro."

Triple H and Maria then hugged.

Triple H-"So you're ready for tonight?"

Maria-"Yeah I can handle Tori but can you handle The Undertaker tonight ?"

Triple H-"You damn right tonight The Undertaker is no match for me."

Road Dogg-"Oh it's the M to The A to the Ria the woman who kicks ass and takes names and cash checks and breaks women's neck and can beat any woman's….

Road Dogg immediately stopped when Chyna stared straight at him.

Road Dogg-"Well everyone except Chyna."

Later That Night.

As Maria watched the show on the monitor in her brother's locker room she was attracted to this figure.

The Undertaker along with Paul Bearer was in the ring.

Undertaker-"Last night "Stone Cold" Steve Austin cost me the WWF Title and rest to sure Austin your ass will pay and besides that tonight I'll unleash my Ministry of Darkness and together we will unleash a plague on which The World Wrestling Federation has never seen and this plague will suck up the life of the WWF."

Undertaker-"And tonight along with my Ministry of Darkness we will captured every soul in the World Wrestling Federation and throw it into the fiery depths of Hell!"

As Maria watched from the monitor it was something in her that attracted her to The Lord of Darkness.

Then Triple H came into the locker room.

Triple H-"Maria let's go your match is next."

Maria-"Ok Hunter I'm coming."

Maria then got up and left the locker room.

As Triple H and Maria walked to the gorilla position they ran into none other than the Lord of Darkness himself.

Undertaker-"Hunter maybe you need to watch where you going next time."

Triple H-"Yeah and what the hell you're gonna do about it?"

Undertaker then looked directly at Maria.

Undertaker-"And who's this fiery redhead?"

Maria-"I'm Maria."

Triple H then stepped directly between Undertaker and Maria.

Triple H-"Don't even think about it Deadman."

Undertaker-"Whatever I'll see you later tonight Bye Maria."

Undertaker then walks off.

Maria-"Calm down Hunter now my match is about to start so see you later."

Triple H-"Ok Maria good luck."

Maria then walked to the gorilla position.

Finkel-"The following contest in scheduled for one fall introducing first from Chicago Illinois Maria!"

Maria came through the curtain with the D-Generation X music blaring throughout the arena.

J.R-"There's Maria the sister of D-Generation X leader Triple H!"

King-"Yeah whatever let's just see what she can do in the ring."

As Maria entered the ring Tori immediately went for the attack.

JR-"And Tori immediately with the attack on Maria!"

As Tori shot Maria off the ropes Maria hits Tori with a high knee.

JR-"What a high knee by Maria!"

Maria then grabbed Tori by the hair.

King-"Maria going for the kill early!"

Maria then hits Tori with the Pedigree.

JR-"And The Pedigree! Maria used her brother's finisher!"

Maria then went for the cover.

1..2..3.!

JR-"And Maria wins her debut match on Raw Is War!"

Finkel-"Here is your winner Maria!"

As Maria celebrated the lights then go out.

King-"Oh boy JR I know what's happening."

When the lights come back on Undertaker was in the ring.

JR-"Oh no Maria get out of there!"

Maria turned around and didn't appeared to be scared of Undertaker.

As Undertaker got closer to Maria he tried to kiss Maria then…..

"BREAK IT DOWN!"

JR-"There's Triple H!"

Triple H came running down to the ring but Undertaker exited the ring.

King-"Triple H vs. Undertaker happens in the main event later."


	2. Chapter 2

WWF Raw Is War October 15th 1998 Chicago Illinois.

Triple H had burst through the curtain of the backstage area with Maria in tow.

Maria-"Hunter will you let go of me?!"

Maria is finally able to pry her brother's strong grip off of her arm.

Triple H-"Sorry little sis it's just after that whole Undertaker situation a few minutes ago it's just that I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

Maria-"It's alright Big Bro I'm not 4 years old anymore I'll be fine I can handle a freak show like Undertaker."

Triple H-"Well good but just in case you can't well I brought someone to watch ya."

Maria-"Come on Hunter I don't need a babysitter."

Triple H-"Trust me you'll love him."

Maria-"Why? Do I know him?"

Triple H-"You sure do hey here he comes."

The man that walks up to Triple H and Maria is none other than Hunter's best friend Shawn Michaels.

Maria-"Shawn!"

Maria runs up to Shawn and gives him a big hug.

Shawn-"Hey you little redhead I saw your match you did great."

Maria-"Thanks."

Triple H-"Hey Shawn I need you to watch Maria while I'm kicking Undertaker's dead ass all over this buliding tonight."

Shawn-"No problem Hunter H-B-Shizzle got this."

Triple H-"Shawn?"

Shawn-"Yeah, Hunter?'

Triple H-"Never use H. not in 1998, not in 2013 not ever ok?"

Shawn-"Yeah Yeah I got it."

Triple H-"Ok well I got to deal with Undertaker see you guys later."

Shawn-"Alright."

Maria-"Good luck big bro."

Shawn-"Hey Maria you think H. is the coolest name you ever heard of?"

Maria-"You want me to be dead honest or lie?"

Shawn-"Lie."

Maria-"Then it's the greatest name ever."

Maria then walks off.

Shawn-"I knew it I'm definitely using that name 15 years from now."

Shawn then walks off following Maria.

Later that night.

JR-"Triple H is really getting the fight taken to him by Undertaker!"

When Undertaker sets Triple H up for the Tombstone Piledriver Triple H counters and hits The Pedigree.

JR-"Pedigree by Triple H to The Undertaker!"

When Triple H goes for the cover the fire pops from the corner.

JR-"Jesus what the hell was that?!"

King-"I have no idea."

Kane then comes from the curtain.

JR-"Wait it's Kane! He wants revenge to Undertaker after what happened 24 hours ago at Judgement Day!"

King-"Paul Bearer you might wanna run!"

Kane then enters the ring and stares eye to eye with his half brother.

JR-"Kane and Undertaker are ready to go to war!"

King-"Ah prepare for the apocolypse JR!"

When Triple H is staggering to his feet both Kane and Undertaker grab Triple H by the throat and hit a double chokeslam.

JR-"What?! Kane and Undertaker are together!"

King-"It was a plan this whole time!"

Undertaker and Kane then go to the outside and both grab steel chairs.

JR-"Oh No Triple H is defenseless!"

King-"We are about to witness the anolation of Triple H right now."

"BREAK IT DOWN!"

DX members Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, X-Pac and Chyna storm the ring.

JR-"Wait there's DX!"

When DX attempts to enter the ring flames rise on the apron.

Undertaker then slams the steel chair onto the back of Triple H.

JR-"Oh No! The flames are keeping D-Generation X at bay they can't help Triple H!"

Kane then delivers another vicious chair shot to the back of Triple H.

Then the flames rise down from the apron and DX charges to the ring.

When Road Dogg stands he is immediately hit with a chair shot to the head by Undertaker.

JR-"Undertaker with that sickening chair shot off the skull of "Road Dogg" Jesse James!"

Kane then cracked the chair over the spine of Billy Gunn.

When X-Pac entered the ring he delivers kicks to both Undertaker and Kane.

JR-"X-Pac is trying to fight for survival!"

When X-Pac runs towards Kane, Kane catches him and hits X-Pac with a chokeslam.

JR-"X-Pac just got chokeslam straight to hell!"

When Chyna enters the ring she stares down Undertaker.

JR-"Chyna face to face with the Lord of Darkness!"

Kane then hits Chyna in the back with that steel chair.

Kane then heads to the 2nd rope while Undertaker sets Triple H for a Tombstone Piledriver.

JR-"Wait what does Undertaker and Kane have in plan for Triple H?!"

Kane and Undertaker then plants Triple H with a double Tombstone Piledriver.

JR-"A Double Tombstone Piledriver by Undertaker and Kane!"

Undertaker and Kane then exits the ring.

When Undertaker and Kane gets half way up the ramp Undertaker stops.

Undertaker-"Tonight the plage of The Ministry of Darkness spread throughout the entire World Wrestling Federation but I've found my Queen of Darkness The Chosen One."

JR-"Wait what is Undertaker talking about?!"

The camera then cuts backstage where it shows a laid out Shawn Michaels andThe Brood (Edge, Christian and Gangrel) taking Maria.

JR-"Wait The Brood they're kidnapping Maria!"

Maria-AAH! NO! HUNTER! HELP ME!"

Gangrel then knocks the camera out.

Triple H then sees what's happening and begins to crawl near the ropes.

Triple H-"MARIA!"

As Triple H was getting closer the flames once again bursts through the apron.

Undertaker-"Triple H…your little sister is mine!"

Undertaker then begins to laugh manically to end Raw Is War.


	3. Chapter 3

WWF Raw Is War October 22nd 1998 Houston Texas Backstage.

Triple H along with D-Generation X was livid after what Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness did to his little sister Maria.

Triple H-"I can't wait for this goddamn show to start I'm going to take Undertaker straight to hell!"

X-Pac-"Hunter just calm down….

Triple H-"Calm down! You know what I'm going straight to Vince and I'm telling his ass that I want Undertaker tonight!"

When Triple H was about to open the door to head out Maria runs straight to Triple H.

Triple H-"MARIA! Oh god what happened to you?!"

Maria-"He..He tried to…..

Triple H-"What?! What Damnit! Maria tell me!"

Shawn then steps in between Maria and Triple H.

Shawn-"Hunter take a rest over there I'll calm Maria down ok?"

Triple H-"Fine."

Shawn then consoles Maria on the couch.

Triple H then heads out the door.

"BREAK IT DOWN!"

Triple H then comes through the curtain with complete focus and rage.

Triple H then enters the ring with a microphone in his hand.

Triple H-"Thankfully my sister Maria just returned backstage a few moments ago but now Undertaker get your dead demon ass out here because you never lay a hand on my sister so get your ass out here now!"

Someone did come out that Triple H didn't expect.

"NO CHANCE IN HELL!"

Vince McMahon comes out but stays on stage.

Vince-"Triple H I understand how you are feeling right now so how about this for a consolation prize tonight your sister Maria will face Sable for the WWF Women's Championship."

Triple H-"Yeah that's fine and whatever but I want the Undertaker!"

Vince-"Well Triple H tonight it'll be you, X-Pac and The New Age Outlaws of D-Generation X vs. The Brood and The Undertaker tonight and if your team wins then at Survivor Series you will face The Undertaker and if you lose then you must face Edge, Christian, Gangrel and Undertaker in Gauntlet Match at Survivor Series so Hunter good luck tonight!"

Backstage.

Triple H went up to his sister Maria.

Triple H-"Maria this is your moment you ready?"

Maria-"Big Bro I was born ready there is no way that I'm going to let that demon freak Undertaker distract me."

Triple H-"Good luck sis we'll be watching."

Triple H then walks off.

As Maria walked to the gorilla position she hears an eerie voice.

Undertaker(whispered)-"Maria….

Maria turns around but nobody is there.

Maria-"Stay focused it's all about that Women's Title."

Finkel-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's for the WWF Women's Championship!"

Maria then enters through the curtain with her new theme Rush of Power.

JR-"Maria tonight has the opportunity of a lifetime to become the WWF Women's Champion here tonight."

King-"Yeah she does but how can she stay focused after what Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness did to her last week?"

The typical intro for Sable's music hit.

Sable then entered with a microphone in hand.

Sable-"Are you kidding me right now? Her this redhead really Vince, looks like he's running out of competition because I am the single most dominant woman in WWF history and there ain't no way in Hell that this "Maria" can beat this goddess."

Sable then entered the ring and her and Maria went face to face.

Sable-"So sweetie go back to working at Hooters or some low joint strip club because this is my show!"

Maria then responded with a fiery slap to Sable's face.

King-"Whoa! What a slap by Maria!"

As Sable charged at Maria, Maria kicks Sable in the gut and hits The Pedigree.

JR-"Pedigree by Maria!"

King-"No Way!"

Maria goes for the cover.

1…2….3!

JR-"We have a new WWF Women's Champion!"

Finkel-"Here is your winner and NEW WWF Women's Champion Maria!"

As Maria was about to be presented the title Undertaker popped up onto the titantron.

Undertaker-"Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

JR-"Oh No what the hell does Undertaker want now with Maria?"

Undertaker-"Maria… It is your destiny to be my Queen of Darkness The Chosen One and it is something that not only I know but deep down inside you know and not even your brother can see that but it is also your destiny to be the one to carry my heir the Prince of Darkness."

Undertaker then vanishes from the titantron.

JR-"What? Undertaker want Maria to carry his child? The Prince of Darkness?"

Then out of nowhere Sable hits Maria in the back with the WWF Women's Title belt.

King-"Sable has just attacked the new WWF Women's Champion from behind!"

Sable-"You bitch!"

Sable then lifts Maria and hits her with the Sable Bomb.

JR-"Sable Bomb to Maria!"

Backstage.

Maria held her back in pain as she went to the back still freaked out that Undertaker wanted her to carry the Prince of Darkness terrified her but on the bright side she was the new WWF Women's Champ and DX was back there in full force to congratulate her.

Chyna-"Congrats Maria you won!"

Chyna then hugged Maria and lifted her a few inches off the ground.

Road Dogg-"Hey Maria how you like this "Ladies and Gentlemen boys and girls children of all ages D Generation X and The New Age Outlaws proudly presents to you the NEW WWF Women's Champion of the world the Ravishing Redhead Maria!""

Maria-"That's pretty cool Road Dogg."

Triple H-"Congrats Maria I knew you could do it."

Maria-"Thanks Hunter."

Triple H-"And don't worry because tonight DX is gonna take the Ministry straight to Hell and that's where I'm gonna take Undertaker at Survivor Series."

Maria-"Good luck tonight Hunter."

Later that night.

It was an all-out war between D-Generation X and The Ministry of Darkness the two legal men were Undertaker and Triple H.

JR-"Triple H has Undertaker in trouble."

Then Undertaker's symbol lowers down at the head of the stage with Maria's picture on it.

JR-"What the hell?"

Then Undertaker's symbol bursts in flames.

King-"That's Undertaker's mind games Triple H stay focused!"

When Triple H turns around Undertaker catches him and hits the Tombstone Piledriver.

JR-"Tombstone Piledriver by Undertaker.

1…2…3!

JR-"Oh no! at Survivor Series Triple H must face The Brood and Undertaker in a Gauntlet Match!"

After the show.

After Raw Is War went off the air Maria roomed with Chyna at the hotel.

Maria-"So you enjoyed the show tonight Chyna?"

Chyna didn't give an answer.

Maria-"Chyna?"

When Maria turns Chyna around, Chyna's face is missing.

Maria-"Oh My God!"

When Maria tries to open the door everything started to crumble apart.

Maria-"Help! Somebody help me!"

Then Maria feels a force push her into something hard and Maria feels her arms and legs strapped.

Maria-"What's happening?!"

Maria then realizes that she's on Undertaker's symbol.

Maria-"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Undertaker then appears out of nowhere floating in the air.

Undertaker-"Maria…

Undertaker using his mystical powers rips Maria's robe off and it reveals that Maria's 2 months pregnant.

Maria-"NO!"

Maria then pops up in a cold sweat.

Maria-AAH!"

Chyna and DX quickly go over to console her.

Triple H-"Maria are you ok?"

Maria then just cries into her brother arms.


	4. Chapter 4

WWF Survivor Series November 18th 1998 Backstage.

Maria was still shaken up after the hellish nightmare from a few weeks ago but it was Survivor Series and she had to stay focused on her first title defense against her best friend Chyna.

Maria then enters the woman's locker room where Sable and Ivory were there.

Sable and Ivory quickly noticed that Maria looked frightened.

Sable-"Maria you alright?"

Maria-"Yeah I'm ok."

Ivory-"Yeah, right when this whole Undertaker business going on I'm surprised you haven't quit your job yet."

Then Chyna comes in.

Chyna-"Maria you ready tonight because I'm not taking it easy on you one damn bit."

Maria-"I wouldn't expect any less."

Ivory-"Sable let's go we're compete against Moolah and Mae next."

Maria-"Ok good luck against those two."

Sable-"Don't wish us luck it'll be a piece of cake."

Sable and Ivory then exit the locker room.

When Maria was about to get her gear from her bag she looks into the mirror and is shocked and distraught at what she sees.

Maria-"Chyna?"

Chyna-"Yeah?"

Maria-"Can you come look at this?"

Chyna then walks over to Maria and sees that Maria's pregnant.

Chyna-"Maria you're pregnant?"

Maria-"No I've never had sex with anyone!"

Chyna-"We gotta tell Hunter about this."

Chyna and Maria then exits the locker room looking for Hunter.

Triple H was his locker room preparing for his Gauntlet match against all 3 members of The Brood and The Undertaker.

Triple H didn't care if he had to go through Edge, Christian and Gangrel he was going to get his hands on Undertaker and take him straight to Hell tonight.

Then Triple H hears a frantic knock on his door.

Triple H-"Come in."

Maria and Chyna then come through the door.

Triple H-"What happened?"

Chyna-"Hunter check this out."

Maria goes look in the mirror and Triple H sees that Maria's relfection was pregnant.

Triple H-"Uh I'm going to kill that damn Undertaker!"

Maria-"Bro don't you can get Undertaker tonight."

Triple H-"What about your match with Chyna?"

Maria-"I can get through with it. I'll be fine."

Triple H-"Alright."

Later On.

Maria and Chyna stood face to face in the ring.

JR-"This has to be the most toughest challenge for Maria as she defends her Women's Championship against her best friend "The Ninth Wonder of The World" Chyna."

King-"And this is her first title defense I told you Ross Maria's luck is about to run out!"

Maria and Chyna then shook hands but Maria gives Chyna a quick kick to the gut.

When Maria shoots off the ropes Chyna catches Maria with a thunderous clothesline.

JR-"What a vicious clothesline by Chyna!"

King-"Chyna is definitely not taking it easy on Maria."

Chyna then lifts Maria in a press slam.

JR-"Look at the strength of the Ninth Wonder of The World."

As Chyna with Maria pressed over her head got closer to the ropes Maria slips out of it and began hits Chyna with hard forearms.

JR-"Maria with some vicious forearms to Chyna."

With Maria shoots off the ropes she catches Chyna with a clothesline that send Chyna to the outside.

Maria then slingshots herself from the top rope to hit Chyna but Chyna catches her.

Chyna then positions Maria on her shoulder and sends her head first into the ring post.

JR-"Oh My God! Chyna just sent Maria head first into the ring post!"

Chyna then lifts the lifeless Maria and tosses her into the ring.

As Chyna was getting to the top rope Maria recovered and deliver a high kick to Chyna's head.

King-"What a kick by Maria to Chyna's head!"

Maria then got to the top rope and Pedigreed Chyna from the top rope to the mat.

JR-"Pedigree from the top rope!"

Maria then went for the cover.

1…2….3!

Finkel-"Here is your winner and STILL the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion Maria!"

JR-"With everything Maria's been through for the past month she managed to stay focused and retained the WWF Women's Championship against a very game opponent in Chyna!"

Backstage.

Maria and Chyna were talking about the match they had.

Maria-"Was throwing me head first into the ring post really necessary?"

Chyna-"Maria I said that I wasn't going to take it easy on you in that match."

Maria-"Yeah I should've known you are the "Ninth Wonder of The World"."

Chyna-"Yeah but you're the WWF Women's Champion but I want a Rematch at Rock Bottom."

Maria-"We'll see."

Chyna-"Ok catch you later."

Maria-"Ok."

As Chyna was walking off Triple H was walking up to Maria.

Triple H-"Hey sis congrats on retain your Women's Title."

Maria-"Thanks so you're ready for that Gauntlet match?"

Triple H-"You're damn right I'm going to go straight through the Brood but I'm going to take my time with Undertaker make him suffer for what he did to you."

Maria-"Ok good luck."

Triple H and Maria then hugged.

Maria went to the women's locker room while Triple H walked to the gorilla position.

Later That Night.

Triple H managed to make it through Christian and Edge but Gangrel was his toughest.

As Gangrel shot Triple H off the ropes Triple H catches Gangrel and hits the Pedigree.

Triple H went for the cover.

1…..2…3!"

JR-"Triple H did it! Triple H gets Undertaker!"

When Triple H gets to his feet the lights go out.

King-"Oh no JR we all know what that means."

When the lights come back on Undertaker is behind Triple H.

Triple H turns around to meet a fist by Undertaker.

JR-"What a shot by Undertaker!"

Undertaker then tosses Triple H in the corner and begins with a vicious series of elbows to Triple H.

JR-"And Undertaker is beating the hell out of Triple H!"

When the ref counted to 5 Undertaker was still beating down Triple H.

When the referee pulls Undertaker off Triple H Undertaker strikes the referee.

JR-"Undertaker just attacked the official!"

The Brood was about to enter the ring until…

"OH YOU DIDN"T KNOW!"

JR-"There's the new WWF Tag Champs the New Age Outlaws and X-Pac!"

The Outlaws and X-Pac brawled with The Brood into the crowd and out of the arena.

Meanwhile in the ring Undertaker was heading backstage.

JR-"Wait a minute where's Undertaker going?!"

Triple H then races backstage.

Undertaker had kicked in the locker room and there was Maria.

Maria-"Undertaker get the hell out!"

Undertaker-"SHUT UP!"

Undertaker then grabs Maria by the hair and carried her to the parking lot.

JR-"Oh No Undertaker is taking Maria!"

Then Triple H came from behind and attacked Undertaker.

JR-"There's Triple H!"

Undertaker then rakes the eyes of Triple H.

Then when Triple H feels hair he strikes.

When Triple H sees who he hits it was actually Maria.

JR-"Oh no Triple H has inadvertently struck Maria!"

King-"Triple H what have you done?!"

Undertaker then grabs Triple H and tombstones him onto the concrete.

JR-"Tombstone Piledriver right on the concrete!"

Undertaker then carries the lifeless Maria and tosses her into a hearse.

Undertaker then got into the hearse and drives off.

JR-"Oh no! Undertaker has Maria!"

Undisclosed Location.

When Maria recovered from her brother accidental punch she felt strapped to something it was Undertaker symbol.

Maria-"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Maria then recognizes that this place was just like her dream.

She sees Undertaker, Paul Bearer, The Brood and The Acolytes.

Undertaker then raises the symbol.

Undertaker then begins speaking in Latin and tongues and lifts his hands into the air.

Then lighting strikes from Undertaker's hands and into Maria's stomach.

Maria-"AAH! AAH!"

Maria then passes out.


	5. Chapter 5

Undisclosed Location.

Maria had woken up after passing out due to Undertaker's sacrifice of her.

Maria then quickly noticed that something wasn't right when she saw that she was in a black bed but also when Maria lifts up the sheet she was shocked at what she saw.

Maria-"Oh My God."

Maria had discovered that she was 2 months pregnant and what was worse was that Undertaker has conquered was he set out to do Maria was now carrying his "Prince of Darkness."

Maria then shook up as the door creaked open and it was Brood member Christian.

Christian-"Good morning Maria."

Maria still kept her guard up.

Christian-"Relax Undertaker's not here right now so right now it's just me and you."

Christian then crept his hand up Maria's leg and had gotten closer but Maria kicked him away.

Maria-"Back up pervert."

Christian then pulls Maria down by him.

Christian-"Don't try and fight it Maria."

Maria-"No get off of me!"

Maria then knees Christian in the lower regions and runs out of the room.

When Maria runs downstairs she runs into none other than "The Lord of Darkness" himself Undertaker.

Undertaker-"My Queen what's wrong?"

Maria-"Tell your buddy Christian that."

Undertaker-"What?!"

Undertaker than called The Acolytes and Paul Bearer up.

Undertaker-"I think that little Christian needs some severe punishment."

Undertaker and The Ministry of Darkness then went upstairs.

Maria then took advantage of the opportunity and headed for the door until…

Christian-"No! Please! I beg of you please don't do this!"

Undertaker-"You have no one to blame but yourself!"

Maria then quickly heads back upstairs to the room.

She makes it just in time because Undertaker was about to embalm Christian alive.

Maria-"Undertaker you don't have to do this."

Undertaker-"Maria, I must he tried to harm you or worse harm the Prince of Darkness and I cannot allow such behavior to go unpunished."

Maria-"Undertaker you have to think about our baby on this one."

Undertaker surprisingly thinks about it for a moment.

Undertaker-"You're right my Queen but still Christian still has to be punished so Ministry put Christian in the pit for a few days."

The Acolytes then dragged Christian from out of the room.

Undertaker-"It's time my Queen to reveal to the world that you are "The Chosen One" and that you are carrying my "Prince of Darkness".

Meanwhile….

Triple H was legit pissed off about what Undertaker could be doing to his little sister Maria.

Triple H-"I swear if that dead bastard lays one hand on my sister….

Chyna then walks up to Triple H.

Chyna-"Don't worry Hunter we'll get Maria back and send that dead bastard Undertaker to be Satan's bitch where he belongs."

Triple H-"Thanks Chyna."

Then a knock on DX's locker room.

Triple H-"Come in."

The person that comes in is WWF Chairman Vince McMahon.

Triple H-"What do you want Vince?"

Vince-"Well Hunter since the kidnapping of your little sister I decided that tonight on Raw Is War you will face The Rock for the WWF Championship tonight good luck."

Vince then exits the DX locker room.

Later On.

JR-"What a WWF Championship match that's going on between D-Generation X leader Triple H and "The Corporate Champion" The Rock."

Rock then set up for a Rock Bottom but Triple H escapes from it and hits the Pedigree.

JR-"Triple H hits the Pedigree!"

Triple H went for the pin.

1..2..3!

King-"No!"

JR-"We have a NEW WWF Champion!"

Finkel-"The winner of the match and NEW World Wrestling Federation Champion Triple H!"

Triple H celebrated with his newly won title until Undertaker appears on the titantron.

Undertaker-"Triple H… I told you that Maria would be the carrier for my Prince of Darkness and well Maria show your brother what I'm talking about."

Maria then appears from the darkness with a baby bump.

JR-"Oh my god."

Triple H-"You son of a bitch!"

As Triple H was running up the stage fire explodes at the top of the stage.

King-"Triple H stay back!"

Then Undertaker shows up on the stage and raises his arms in the air.

Then a symbol with a person lowers from the ceiling.

JR-"Oh no Undertaker has Maria on that damn symbol."

Then the person reveals to be Ryan Shamrock.

King-"Wait! That's Ken Shamrock's sister Ryan!"

Triple H-"Where's my sister you son of a bitch?!"

Undertaker then lowers into the stage.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

WWF Raw Is War November 19th 1998.

The new WWF Champion Triple H wasn't really celebrating his title win as he raced backstage to find Maria since Undertaker never told him.

Maria-"HUNTER!"

Triple H then turns back around and there was Maria.

Triple H-"Thank god."

Triple H then embraces his sister with a huge hug.

Triple H-"So what happened to you?"

Before Maria could answer the members of D- Generation X come towards her.

Chyna-"Maria thank god you're back."

Billy-"Yeah and just in case if this happens again can I get your computer?"

Everyone-"BILLY!"

Road Dogg-"And no wonder why I never let you talk."

Triple H-"So I think it's time to address the elephant in the room."

Billy-"What elephant Hunter did Rock hit you too hard in the ring?"

Triple-"Roadie just take Billy over there before I kill him."

Road Dogg-"Alright Hunter come on Billy."

Road Dogg along with X Pac walks off with Billy.

Triple H-"Anyway I was talking about you being pregnant."

Maria-"No matter how you feel Hunter I'm not aborting this child."

Triple H-"First of all Maria I wasn't going to say that and second why you would want to carry around a baby created by a freak show like Undertaker?"

Maria-"You don't control me big bro not anymore you know what the only way that you'll ever be taken serious is if you stopped acting like an eight year old."

Chyna-"Guys maybe you two can handle this in private."

Chyna's attempt to play the role of peacekeeper quickly failed.

Triple H-"Oh I'm acting like an eight year old well at least I don't open my legs for a Satin-worshipping freak show like Undertaker!"

Chyna-"HUNTER!"

Maria first felt hurt by her brother's comment but something started to change inside Maria and it wasn't anything usual or good and Chyna took notice of it quickly.

Chyna-"Maria you're alright?"

Triple H-"Trust me Chyna she's just making a scene."

Maria then out of nowhere delivers a powerful slap to her brother's face.

Maria then walks off.

Triple H-"That little…

Chyna-"Hunter just cool off for a bit ok?"

Triple H-"Uh… Fine!"

Triple H then storms off.

While Triple H was walking he runs into WWF Chairman Vince McMahon.

Vince-"Excuse me Hunter but first I would like to congratulate you on winning the WWF Title and…

Triple H-"Thanks Vince but if it's nothing important then I have to go."

Vince-"Actually it involves your first title defense at Rock Bottom it'll be you defending your World Wrestling Federation Championship against the #1 Contender The Undertaker good luck at Rock Bottom champ."

Vince then walks off.

Triple H-"Perfect well at least I can kick Undertaker's ass now."

Back at The Hotel…

The vibe was really uncomfortable as Maria waited for her brother.

Triple H-"OW! OW! OW!"

Chyna had grabbed a handful of Triple H's hair as she literally dragged him to Maria's room.

Chyna then releases Triple H's hair.

Chyna-"Well at least I got a good workout now work this out now!"

Chyna then exits the room leaving Triple H and Maria alone.

Maria-"Well you go first."

Triple H-"Alright Maria I want to deeply apologize for what I said it's just that you're not a little girl anymore that and with the last month with Undertaker it's just been building up and I took it all out on you so forgive me bud?"

Triple H then stands up and holds his arms out for an hug.

Maria then stands up.

Maria-"You really hurt me back there."

Triple H-"Yeah I know and I'm sorry."

Maria-"Ok I forgive you."

Maria then accepts her brother's hug.

Triple H-"So kid you have a nice right hand with that slap."

Maria-"I kinda don't know what you're talking about but thanks just the same."

In the morning.

The New Age Outlaws were dead asleep until the smell that woke both of them up.

Billy Gunn/Road Dogg-"BREAKFAST!"

Road Dogg and Billy run from their room to the kitchen where Maria was cooking.

Billy-"Food!"

As Billy charged for the food, Maria stops him.

Maria-"No Billy, not until everyone's eaten."

Billy(grumpily)-"Fine."

Later that day.

Maria along with Triple H, The Outlaws and her friends The Fabulous Moolah and Mae Young went maternity shopping for the baby.

Maria-"Ok guys let's try and find some things for the baby."

Maria looked over at Road Dogg and Billy and they had terrifying looks on their faces.

Maria-"Uh Roadie Billy what's up with you guys?"

Road Dogg-"Moolah and Mae are hitting on us."

Billy was actually crying when Mae was touching him.

Billy(tearfully)-"Help us…"

Mae-"Maria sweetie we gotta sit down for a second ok."

Maria-"Ok."

Mae then whispers in Billy's ear.

Mae-"Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes…stud."

Mae then slaps Billy's famous butt and walks off.

Billy and Road Dogg then starts running.

Both-"AAH!

Meanwhile Triple H and Maria was looking at new clothes for the baby.

Maria then started to feel a little pain in her stomach.

Triple H-"Maria you're alright?"

Maria-"Yeah just let me go to the restroom for a second."

Maria then goes into the restroom and looks into the mirror.

Then Maria eyes start to turn into a dark black and her neck starts to twitch.

Triple H then goes to the door.

Triple H-"Maria you're alright?"

All Triple H hears was groans.

Triple H-"MARIA!"

Triple H then opens the door and sees Maria in her trance.

Triple H-"Maria! Maria!"

Triple H then begins to shake Maria which breaks her out of her trance.

Triple H-"Maria you're alright?"

Maria-"Yeah."

Undisclosed Location.

Undertaker-"I want my Queen to come home, Kane?"

Kane then walks beside his brother.

Undertaker-"I want you to eviscerate Triple H and bring me back my Queen and then I will become the WWF Champion."


	7. Chapter 7

WWF Raw Is War November 23rd 1998.

With Rock Bottom in only 2 weeks Triple H had to prepare for Undertaker by facing his half-brother Kane tonight but in a No Disqualification match, Triple H along with DX and Maria was in the locker room.

Maria-"Hey Hunter do you mind if I come out to your match tonight?"

Triple H-"Sorry Maria but I can't with what Undertaker did to you last time I'm not taking any risks and besides with that freaky spell he might've put you under there's no way I'm giving him the chance to do that again."

Maria-"Well Hunter it was backstage when he kidnapped me and two if anyone can protect me it's you."

Billy then stands up from out of his chair.

Billy-"Hey Maria me and Roadie could protect you backstage."

Maria-"Billy you and Roadie ran away from Moolah and Young yesterday while we were maternity shopping so thanks but no thanks."

Maria then gives Hunter a sad face.

Triple H-"No Maria those little sad eyes aren't gonna work this time."

Maria then puts on a sadder face.

Triple H-"Fine Damnit! You can come to ringside."

Maria then hugs her brother.

Maria-"Yay! Thanks Hunter!"

Triple H-"Yeah whatever."

Meanwhile….

Undertaker along with his brother Kane and The Ministry of Darkness were together in an undisclosed location.

Undertaker-"Before this Ministry spreads the plague all over the World Wrestling Federation I want my Queen so Kane I want you to destroy Triple H but leave enough of him for Rock Bottom so that I become the WWF Champion and the after that I will rip out his filthy soul and cast it straight to Hell!"

Later On.

Triple H had thrown Kane onto the announce table.

King-"Oh boy what does the WWF Champion have in mind?"

When Triple H sets up for the Pedigree, Kane counters and grabs Triple H and tombstones him onto the announce table.

JR-"Tombstone on the announce table! Kane could've broken Triple H's neck!"

Kane then tosses Triple H in the ring and goes for the cover.

1.2..kickout!

JR-"How in the hell did Triple H kick out after that Tombstone?!"

Kane then grabs Triple H and then chokeslams him onto the mat.

JR-"Chokeslam by Kane!"

As Kane was about to go for the cover he stops and stares straight at Maria.

JR-"Oh no what does "The Big Red Machine" want with Maria?!"

King-"Maria get out of here!"

Kane then exits the ring and begins to stalk Maria on the stage.

Then Undertaker's music hits.

JR-"Oh no this is far from good for Maria!"

Undertaker then appears as he rose from the stage.

Undertaker-"My Queen come with me."

JR-"Maria's absolutely terrified of that sick Undertaker!"

Then out of the darkness Triple H smashes a steel chair over the back of Kane.

JR-"Wait there's Triple H!"

Triple H then runs straight to Undertaker and the two begin to brawl.

JR-"Triple H and Undertaker going to blows! We're having a preview of Rock Bottom!"

Undertaker then decks Triple H with a huge right hand.

Undertaker then tosses Triple H into the ring.

Undertaker then looks back at Maria who runs into the ring.

Undertaker then grabs Triple H and positions him in the tombstone position.

Undertaker-"This is for you My Queen."

JR-"What a sick human being Undertaker is!"

Undertaker was about to tombstone Triple H but Triple H wiggles out and clotheslines Undertaker over the top rope and to the outside.

JR-"Triple H sends Undertaker to the outside!"

Triple H then goes to Maria.

Triple H-"Maria get out of here now!"

Kane then heads behind Triple H.

Maria-"Look out Hunter!"

Kane then attempts to shoot a fireball at Triple H but Triple H ducks and the fireball hits Maria in her right eye.

JR-"Oh God! Maria just got blasted with that fireball right in her eye!"

Triple H then grabs Kane and Pedigrees him.

King-"Pedigree to Kane!"

As Triple H turns around Undertaker blasts him with the WWF Championship Title Belt.

JR-"Undertaker with the championship belt off the skull of Triple H!"

Undertaker then grabs Maria and carries her out of the ring.

JR-"Oh no Undertaker has Maria!"

King-"Somebody stop him!"

"BREAK IT DOWN!"

D Generation X members Chyna, X Pac and The New Age Outlaws walks out onto the head of the stage.

JR-"Wait there's DX in full force."

King-"Undertaker has nowhere to go!"

Triple H then turns Undertaker around and Pedigrees him on the stage.

JR-"Triple H with a Pedigree to Undertaker on the stage!"

Triple H then lifts Maria up and DX exits through the curtain but Maria had Undertaker's voice trapped in her head.

Undertaker-"You are meant to be my Queen, you are the chosen one, you are carrying my Prince of Darkness."

Maria continues to hear Undertaker's voice as she was hoisted onto a stretcher and put into an ambulance.

DX watches as the ambulance drives off.

Triple H-"Come on guys let's go."

DX then goes into their rental car and drive off following the ambulance.

Meanwhile back at Raw is War.

Undertaker had set up after the pedigree and going to head backstage but saw Kane still in the ring.

Undertaker then goes back to the ring and lifts Kane up.

JR-"Undertaker lifting his younger brother up to his feet."

Undertaker then hoists Kane up and tombstones him.

JR-"Undertaker tombstones Kane!"

King-"Undertaker must be upset after what Kane did to his queen."

Undertaker-"You want to burn my Queen well then you're going to know what it's like to be burned!"

Undertaker then called for his symbol to be dropped.

Once Undertaker straps Kane onto his symbol, Undertaker then proceeded to lift the symbol with Kane on it high into the air.

Undertaker then rolls his eyes into the back of his head and says….

Undertaker-"Burn….In….Hell!"

Then lighting strikes down onto the symbol and the symbol catches fire with Kane still strapped to it on fire.

JR-"Oh god! Kane's on fire! Undertaker has set Kane on fire!"

At The Hospital November 30th 1998.

Maria was still in the hospital recovering from the fireball to her eye but was in a coma.

Maria then wakes up and only sees her brother.

Maria-"Hunter where is everybody?"

Triple H-"Maria they're right beside you."

Maria-"But I can't see them."

Maria touches her right eye which is taped up.

Triple H-"That's because of your eye being taped up."

Maria then remembered Kane's fireball to her eye.

Maria-"Hunter…. What about my eye?"

Triple H-"Maria I'm sorry."

Maria-"What Hunter tell me!"

Triple H then noticed that Maria's left eye was getting teary.

Triple H-""Maria the doctor said that the fireball caused too much damage and that you're going to be blind in your right eye."

Maria-"For how long?"

Triple H then looks away.

Maria(tearfully)-"Hunter for how long?"

Triple H-"It's probably going to be for life."

Maria wanted to just let it all out but she didn't want her brother nor her friends to see her like this.

Maria-"Um guys can I have a moment alone please?"

Triple H-"Ok sis come on guys let's give her a moment ok?"

Triple H and the others leave.

Maria then just starts to sob then the voice comes back.

Undertaker-"You are meant to be my Queen it's your destiny."

Maria-"What do you want from me?!"

After a flash of light across the room Maria's right eye had a weird feeling.

Maria then removes the bandage and Maria's right eye has regained vision.

Maria-"Guys come in quick!"

Triple H along with DX comes in.

Triple H-"Are you alright Maria?"

Maria-"My eye I can see again!"

Triple H then holds Maria tightly.

Triple H-"Thank god."

Triple H then releases Maria.

Triple H-"Well I'm glad the twins are alright."

Maria-"Wait what twins?"

Triple H-"Yeah Maria the doctor gave an ultrasound while you were in that short coma and you're carrying twins one boy and one girl."

Maria-"Whoa."

Maria then holds her stomach.

Then a knock on the door.

Maria-"Come in."

Vince McMahon then comes in.

Vince-"Hey DX, Maria are you ok?"

Maria-"Yeah I'm fine."

Vince-"Good well I want you guys to do an interview on Raw Is War via satellite tonight for Rock Bottom are you interested?"

Maria-"Yeah."

Vince-"Ok."

Vince then exits the room.

WWF Raw Is War November 30th 1998.

JR-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome via satellite D Generation X and Maria."

The titantron cuts to DX and Maria.

JR-"Hey guys so how is the condition of Maria?"

Maria-"JR I'm doing fine and well I was actually blind in my right eye thanks to Kane but then I regained vision in my eye."

JR-"Congratulations Maria anyway Triple H so how do….

Then the lights go out.

Undertaker then appears in the middle of the ring.

Undertaker-"Maria you are meant to be my Queen and you're carrying my Prince of Darkness and…

Maria-"First of all Undertaker shut up! And two I'm actually carrying not only your Prince of Darkness but also your Princess of Darkness because I'm carrying twins."

Undertaker-"What?!"

Triple H-"Listen up Undertaker you kidnapped my sister and you almost blinded her and this Sunday at Rock Bottom this isn't about the WWF Championship this is about my revenge and I'm going to take you straight to Hell!"

Undertaker then proceeds to talk in tongues and rolls his eyes in the back of his head.

Triple H-"Undertaker it doesn't matter if your…

Maria then groans.

Triple H-"Maria?"

Triple H then turns around to see Maria rolling her eyes in the back of her head and spitting out foam.

Triple H-"Undertaker you son of a bitch! I'm gonna….

Then the feed from the hospital is lost.

Undertaker then laughs manically to end Raw Is War.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Guys I'm doing this chapter form school right now so sorry if it's short or if it sucks.

WWF Rock Bottom December 16th 1998 Vancouver, British Columbia

The day had finally come when In Your House: Rock Bottom was her where Triple H had to face his sister's tormenter or nearly two months The Undertaker.

Triple H along with his visible pregnant sister Maria were walking from the parking lot of the General Motors Place when interviewer Michael Cole walks up to them.

Cole-"Excuse me Hunter, Maria may I have a comment?"

Triple H-"Make it quick pipsqueak."

Cole-"Ok Maria how do you feel about your best friend Chyna competing against Sable tonight for your vacated WWF Women's Title?"

Maria-"Well Michael I'm proud of Chyna and tonight hopefully she becomes the WWF Women's Champion and then when after I've had my babies and recover and come back I'm going to take back my Women's Championship."

Triple H-"And tonight Undertaker after everything you've done to me, my sister and D-Generation X I'm not going to have two words for you I have only just three Undertaker tonight you're going to BURN IN HELL!"

Triple H and Maria then walk off.

Triple H and Maria then arrive into the DX locker room when they meet up with Chyna.

Chyna-"Hey guys."

Triple H/Maria-"Hey Chyna."

Chyna then looks down at Maria' stomach.

Chyna-"So I guess that the baby's due any day now right."

Maria-"Yeah it's amazing despite who the father is and Chyna good luck tonight."

Chyna-"Thanks Maria I haven't won a championship in the World Wrestling Federation yet and tonight I'm going to rip the Playboy bunny's face off!"

Later That Night.

Sable went for a hurricarana until Chyna countered and hit a powerbomb.

JR-"Powerbomb by Chyna!"

Chyna went for the pin.

1..2.3!

King-"Chyna's won the Women's Championship!"

Maria then comes from the curtain.

JR-"There's the former WWF Women's Champion Maria who had to vacate the title."

Maria then went to the timekeeper's area and grabbed the Women's Championship title belt.

Maria then entered the ring with the title belt.

King-"Oh boy is Chyna and Maria about to go at it?!"

Maria then hands Chyna the Women's Title.

JR-"Great sportsmanship from the former Champion Maria to the NEW Women's Champion Chyna!"

Later On.

Instead of heading to the back Maria watched from ringside as her brother defended the WWF Title against Undertaker.

Undertaker then charged at Triple H for a flying clothesline but hits the referee Earl Hebner.

JR-"Oh No! Earl Hebner has been taken out!"

Undertaker then grabs Triple H and hits a chokeslam.

King-"Chokeslam by Undertaker!"

Undertaker then heads to the outside and grabs a sledgehammer.

JR-"What evil intentions does Undertaker have in mind for Triple H with that sledgehammer?!"

As Undertaker attempted to hit Triple H with the hammer, Maria takes the sledgehammer away from Undertaker.

King-"Maria get down from there!"

Undertaker then stares at Maria then out of nowhere Maria grabbed Undertaker into a lustful kiss.

JR-'Oh my god! Maria has turned on her brother!"

Then Maria tosses the sledgehammer to her brother.

King-"No! Undertaker it's a trap!"

When Undertaker turns around, Triple H levels Undertaker with the sledgehammer.

JR-"Sledgehammer off the skull of Undertaker!"

When Triple H is covering Undertaker, The Brood comes out and starts to attack Triple H.

JR-"Oh no! The Brood is assaulting Triple H!"

Undertaker then picks up the sledgehammer.

JR-"Come on Undertaker enough is enough!"

Undertaker then looks at Maria and then takes out the Brood with the sledgehammer.

JR-"What?! Undertaker has saved Triple H from being destroyed!"

Then Maria on the outside is holding her stomach.

Undertaker then helps Triple H up who's in disbelief.

Maria-"AAH! MY WATER BROKE!"

Undertaker and Triple H then head to the outside to help Maria.

To Be Continued…. 


	9. Chapter 9

Vancover Hospital.

Maria-"AAH!"

Maria was on a stretcher being rolled into the hospital as she was giving birth with her brother Paul(Triple H), Joanie(Chyna) The New Age Outlaws and strangely Mark(Undertaker) by her side.

The doctors then rush Maria into the room.

Doctor-"Miss Levesque I need you to calm down and breathe okay?"

Maria-"Ok."

Paul-"Maria you're going to be alright just breathe."

Maria-"Breathe?! Paul I am in so much fucking pain right now!"

Paul then quickly noticed that neither Billy nor Road Dogg was there.

Paul then leaves the room.

Paul-"Hey guys Maria's giving birth right now!"

Billy-"We know and we don't want to see it."

Road Dogg-"I agree with Billy after what the two old bats done to us I'm not looking at the horror."

Paul-"Alright, whimps."

Mark then goes up to Maria.

Mark-"Maria just hang in there it will be ok."

Paul then goes straight to Mark.

Paul-"Hey get the hell away from her don't think for just one second I'm going to fall for what you are doing!"

Mark-"Paul all that I care about right now is Maria and the birth of my kids alright?"

Paul-"I don't trust you and I don't need you involve so I suggest that you get out of here before something bad happens."

Mark-"Well if you wanna go then let's go."

Maria-"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?!"

The doctor then enters the room.

Doctor-"Ok I see the head, Maria I need you to push."

Maria with all of her might pushes.

Baby-"WAAH!"

The doctor then grabs the baby.

Doctor-"Congratulations Ms. Levesque it's a boy."

Joanie-"Aww."

Mark-"Can I see him?"

The doctor was about to hand Mark the baby but Paul swerves in and takes the baby.

Paul then looks down at the baby and quickly notices that it has black hair and green eyes.

Paul-"Maria he has your eyes."

Maria-"Let me see him."

As Paul was handing Maria the boy Maria began to scream.

Paul-"What's wrong?"

Maria-"I'm not done yet!"

Doctor-"She's having twins."

Maria then gives a mighty push once again.

The doctor then pulls out the baby and checks it.

Doctor-"It's a girl."

The doctor then hands Maria the girl.

Maria-"She's beautiful. I'm going to name her Paige."

Paul-"What about little guy here?"

Maria-"I'm going to name him Braden."

Paul-"Braden.. that's a nice name."

Maria-"Hey Joanie do you mind checking on the guys for a second?"

Joanie-"No problem Maria."

Joanie then exits the room.

Maria-"Ok guys Mark after everything you put me through I don't want anything to do with you."

Mark-"But…

Maria-"But since you are the father of Braden and Paige you will be in their lives so Paul Mark is going to be around a lot more."

Paul-"What? You have got to be kidding me after what he's done to us?!"

Maria-"Paul people can change so for the sake of my children can you give Mark a chance?"

Paul-"For my nephew and niece and for you Maria I give him a chance."

Mark-"Thank You."

Maria-"I didn't do it for you I did it for my children's sake."

WWF Raw Is War December 17th 1998.

Maria wasn't at Raw tonight because she was recovering after her twins' birth and she wasn't going to be released from the hospital until Wednesday.

Undertaker was in the ring.

Undertaker-"Well first of all I want to tell you that Maria's birth was successful and that she had twins andI know that all of you want an explanation for why I did what I did last night and helped Triple H."

Undertaker-"Well I did it because…

Undertaker was interrupted by Paul Bearer along with the Brood.

Paul-"Oh My Undertaker what has happened to you?"

Undertaker-"Paul Maria is the mother of my children and I won't do anything to hurt her."

Paul-"Well Undertaker we have a new leader for The Ministry of Darkness and it looks like I have no choice but to send you straight to Hell! Oh Yes!"

Edge, Christian and Gangrel then charged at the ring.

JR-"This is a bad situation for the Undertaker!"

Christian was the first one to enter the ring but was quickly decked with a right hand by Undertaker.

Edge leaped from the top rope only to get hit with a boot from Undertaker.

As Gangrel entered the ring Undertaker was about to chokeslam him until someone's hand had risen from under the mat.

JR-"Wait a minute what the hell is that?"

Kane then emerges from the ring and starts to attack Undertaker.

JR-"It's Kane! We haven't seen him since Undertaker burned Kane alive on his symbol!"

King-"You mean Kane is the new leader of The Ministry of Darkness?!"

Kane then delivers a thunderous chokeslam to Undertaker.

JR-"Chokeslam by Kane!"

"BREAK IT DOWN!"

Triple H along with the New Age Outlaws came down.

JR-"It's the WWF Champion Triple H along with the Outlaws!"

Kane and The Brood then exit the ring.

"NO CHANCE IN HELL!"

Vince-"Stop it! Kane, Undertaker since you two want a piece of each other then how about tonight you two compete in a match and the winner faces Triple H for the WWF Title at Royal Rumble in Janurary!"

JR-"Oh my it's Kane vs. Undertaker and the winner faces Triple H for the World Wrestling Federation Title at Royal Rumble!"

Later that night.

Kane sets Undertaker up for a tombstone but Undertaker reverses and hits the Tombstone Piledriver.

JR-"Undertaker hits the Tombstone!"

1..2

Before the referee could count to three The Brood then enters the ring and starts to attack Undertaker.

JR-"The Brood stops the count and are attacking Undertaker! Undertaker is helpless!"

Triple H then exits through the curtain with a sledgehammer.

JR-"The WWF Champion is armed with a sledgehammer!"

Gangrel charged at Triple H but Triple H strikes Gangrel in the head with the sledgehammer.

Triple H then strikes Edge and Christian with the sledgehammer but Kane exits the ring.

Triple H then looks as Undertaker makes it to his feet.

Undertaker then extends his hand to Triple H.

King-"I don't think Triple H can trust Undertaker right here."

Triple H then accepts and shakes Undertaker's hand.

JR-"Well I'll be damned."

Vince then appears on the titantron.

Vince-"I am sick of this! This has been going on long enough and at Royal Rumble 1999 It will be Triple H defending the World Wrestling Federation Championship against Kane and against The Undertaker in a Triple Threat Match!"

JR-"Oh God! Triple H vs. Kane vs. The Undertaker for the WWF Championship in a Triple Threat Match at Royal Rumble!"

Triple H and Undertaker stare at each other with Kane up at the ramp to end Raw Is War.


	10. Chapter 10

WWF Raw is War January 18th 1999 Sacramento California.

It was six days before the Royal Rumble where Paul would face Mark and Kane in a Triple Threat Match for the WWF Championship and JR had scheduled an interview for Paul and Mark and also Paul and Mark had to face Kane and the newest Ministry member Viscera.

Maria's kids Paige and Braden were being babysitted back at the hotel and even though it had been a month since her birth Maria was ready to get back to the Women's Championship.

Maria then sees Chyna giving a promo about the Woman's division.

Chyna-"Ever since I won this Women's Title back at Rock Bottom I've been a fighting champion and I issue an open challenge to any WWF Diva in the locker room."

Maria then walks up to Chyna.

Maria-"Chyna did I just hear you right an open challenge right?"

Chyna-"Yeah that's what I said."

Maria-"Well then Chyna my name should be at the very top of that list and I accept your challenge."

Chyna-"But Maria you gave birth to twins a months ago and…..

Maria-"And what?! You scared Chyna to face me at Royal Rumble?"

Chyna-"No I'm not scared."

Maria-"Well then face me at Royal Rumble and when are you the Woman's Champion you just a paper champion you're just a understudy for me and a fake champion."

Chyna-"THAT"S IT! Maria you are my friend but you are really pushing your damn luck! You want me at Royal Rumble for the Woman's Title well be careful what you wish for! I'm going to show you why I am the ninth wonder of the world!"

Chyna then walks off the interview set while Maria has a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile Jim Ross was interviewing Paul and Mark.

JR-"so Triple H why did you save Undertaker from Kane and The Brood?"

Triple H-"Well JR I can tell you one thing it damn sure not because I like the guy it's for my sister Maria's sake that I help the father of Maria's twins and not let him get destroyed."

JR-"Undertaker after everything that has happened for over the past few months now do you still love Maria?"

Undertaker-"Well JR I can say that I still love Maria and that…

Triple H-"Hold on a second Undertaker remember at the hospital the only relationship between you and Maria is only baby mother and baby father not some love crap alright?"

Undertaker-"Hunter whether you like it or not I still love Maria and my kids so if you have a problem with that then you got to live with it."

JR-"Well next question Triple H tonight Undertaker has to face the third man in the Triple Threat Match this Sunday Kane and Viscera tonight in a tag team match Triple H will you step up and team with Undertaker tonight?"

Triple H-"Well I tell you this JR I will because of Maria and the kids' sake because the last thing that Maria wants is the father of her kids getting demolished out there."

Undertaker-"Hold on there's no way that I'm going to get demolished by those two jackasses out there and besides I don't need your help."

Triple H-"Undertaker I'm helping you so that you can make it to the Triple Threat at Royal Rumble where I can whoop your ass."

Triple H then stands up and leaves the room.

Later On….

JR-"What a tag team match this is on Raw Is War!"

Undertaker is setting Kane up for the chokeslam when Triple H blind tags himself into the match.

King-"I knew it JR this two can't get on the same page!"

As Undertaker was getting onto the apron, Triple H had Kane set up for the Pedigree but Kane then shoves Triple H into Undertaker knocking him out of the ring.

JR-"Wait that was inadvertent! That was inadvertent!"

When Triple H turns around Kane goozles him and hits the Chokeslam and goes the pin.

1…..2…3!

JR-"And Kane has pinned the WWF Champion!"

Finkel-"Here are your winners Kane and Viscera!"

Once Kane and Viscera left Undertaker heads back into the ring.

Undertaker then tries to help Triple H up but Triple H shoves Undertaker off.

Undertaker-"What The Hell is your problem?!"

Triple H-"My problem is you! You don't love my sister you are nothing but a evil sick son of a bitch!"

Undertaker then decks Triple H with a right hand and the brawl begins.

JR-"Undertaker and Triple H going at it! Emotions running high into the Royal Rumble this Sunday night!"

Triple H and Undertaker continued to brawl to end Raw is War.

WWF Royal Rumble January 24th 1999 Anaheim California.

The day had finally come and it was Royal Rumble 1999 where Maria would return to the ring and challenge her best friend Chyna for the WWF Woman's Championship and also her brother Paul would defend his WWF Title in a Triple Threat against Kane and Mark.

Maria was preparing for her match with Chyna which was going to open the show when she heard a knock on the door.

Maria-"Come in."

The door opens and it is none other than Maria's opponent Chyna.

Chyna-"Hey Maria so you ready tonight?"

Maria-"You're damn right I'm ready to reclaim my Women's Championship sorry I might have to kick your head off out there to get it."

Chyna-"Well I'm going to do everything in my power to try and not to end your existence tonight see you out there bud."

Chyna then exits the locker room.

A Few Moments Later.

Finkel-"The opening contest is scheduled for one fall and it's is for the World Wrestling Federation Woman's Championship!"

Maria then blasts through the curtain.

Finkel-"Introducing first from Chicago Illinois Maria!"

JR-"Back in December Maria vacated the Woman's Championship due to her pregnancy and now one month later she has a chance to become a two time Women's Champion here at Royal Rumble."

"DON"T TREAT ME LIKE A WOMAN!"

Chyna then goes through the curtain.

Finkel-"And her opponent she is the "Ninth Wonder of The World" and the WWF Women's Champion Chyna!"

King-"Maria might be in a little trouble calling Chyna a paper champion and a poser is probably crossing the line a little bit."

Chyna and Maria go face to face as the referee rings the bell.

JR-"And it's officially underway for the Women's Title."

Maria then extends her hand out to Chyna.

Chyna then accepts Maria's handshake in which Maria kicks Chyna in the gut.

King-"It was a setup!"

Maria then shoots off the ropes but gets nailed with a huge clothesline from Chyna.

King-"Chyna nearly took Maria's head off with that clothesline."

Chyna then grabs Maria by her hair and hoists her high in the air.

Chyna then drops Maria all the way to the outside.

Chyna then heads to the outside and grabs Maria and throws her into the barricade.

JR-"Maria crashing off that barricade!"

Chyna then hoists Maria up on her shoulder and stares at the ring post.

King-"I think Chyna wants to destroy the facial features of Maria."

As Chyna charged at the ring post Maria slips out and pushes Chyna face first into the ring post.

JR-"And Chyna bounces off the ring post."

With Chyna stunned Maria heads on the apron and jumps but Chyna catches her and sends her back first into the ring post.

Chyna then grabs Maria and tosses her back into the ring.

With Maria out in the ring Chyna heads to the top rope.

As Chyna got positioned Maria pops up and delivers a kick to Chyna's head.

JR-"What a kick by Maria!"

Maria then grabs Chyna's head and plants her with a DDT from the top rope.

King-"Chyna's head just got driven straight into the mat!"

Maria then went for the pin.

1…2…kickout!"

JR-"And Chyna is still in it!"

Maria then lifts Chyna's head and delivers a vicious knee right into Chyna's face.

Maria then uses the ropes to bounce up and drives a knee right into Chyna's head.

JR-"Maria with some vicious knees to Chyna's head."

As Chyna got to her feet Maria charges and nails a violent knee to Chyna's head sending her to the outside.

King-"This is a vicious side of Maria that we have never seen."

Maria then heads to the outside and grabs Chyna by the hair and slams the back of her head into the announce table.

Maria then tosses Chyna back into the ring.

As Chyna got to her feet, Maria went for another knee but Chyna connects with an elbow straight into Maria's face.

The camera then cuts to Maria's face and her mouth is busted.

JR-"Maria's bleeding from the mouth."

With Maria in the corner, Chyna charges at the corner and begins to stomp on Maria.

Chyna then hoists Maria up and sets her on the top rope.

Chyna then heads up to the top rope and grabs Maria and hits a Superplex.

JR-"Chyna with a king-sized superplex to Maria!"

Chyna then grabs Maria and attempts a powerbomb but Maria slips out and delivers a high kick to the back of Chyna's head.

King-"What a kick to the head by Maria!"

With Chyna down on one knee Maria shoots off the ropes and connects a Shining Wizard to Chyna's head.

JR-"Shining Wizard! Maria connects with the Shining Wizard!"

Maria then went for the pin.

1…..2….3.

JR-"Maria has won it!"

Finkel-"Here is your winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion Maria!"

As Maria celebrated her championship win, Chyna turns Maria around.

King-"It looks like these best friends are going to go at it."

Chyna then extends her hand out and Maria accepts it.

JR-"That's good sportsmanship right there."

Later That Night.

It was an absolute war over the WWF Championship between Triple H, Kane and The Undertaker.

With Kane inside the ring, Triple H and Undertaker were fighting outside until Triple H managed to hit the Pedigree to Undertaker on the outside.

JR-"Pedigree on the floor!"

Triple H then enters the ring but get caught by Kane and is planted with a chokeslam.

King-"Chokeslam! JR we are moments away from crowing a new WWF Champion!"

Instead of going for the cover, Kane motions for Viscera, Paul Bearer and The Acolytes to come out.

JR-"Oh god it's The Ministry of Darkness! Kane calling for his followers."

Once the Ministry is in the ring they all began to attack Triple H.

JR-"Triple H is being decimated! This is nothing more but a gang assault!"

Viscera shoots off the ropes and crushes Triple H with a huge splash.

King-"I'm surprised Triple H's ribs aren't broken after that big splash from Viscera."

Bradshaw and Faarooq then grabs Triple H and plants him with a double spinebuster.

JR-"Triple H is now planted by The Acolytes!"

Then Undertaker enters the ring with a steel chair.

JR-"Thank god for Undertaker!"

King-"But it's still a 5 on 2 disadvantage and this is still a WWF Championship Match!"

Once Triple H gets to his feet Undertaker cracks the steel chair over Triple H's head.

JR-"What?! What the hell just happened?!"

Undertaker then goes for the pin while Kane watched.

1…2…3!

King-"What has just happened?!"

Finkel-"Here is your winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation Champion The Undertaker!"

Kane and Undertaker then shake hands.

JR-"What the hell?! it was a damn setup all along Undertaker fooled all of us!"

Kane then went to the outside and grabs a sledgehammer.

JR-"Oh come on enough is enough!"

As The Ministry held Triple H up Maria wearing a black dress comes running out from the stage.

King-"Maria! Don't go in there!"

Maria then takes the sledgehammer away from Kane.

JR-"Maria get out of there now!"

Maria then gives Undertaker an evil smirk and cracks Triple H in the ribs with the sledgehammer.

JR-"What?! Maria has just stabbed her own brother in the back!"

Undertaker then grabs Triple H and hits the Tombstone Piledriver.

Then Undertaker's symbol begins to lower.

JR-"What does The Ministry of Darkness have in plan for Triple H now?!"

Undertaker then straps Triple H on the symbol and begins to raise it.

King-"Undertaker has just sacrificed Triple H."

Up on the ramp The Brood had attacked DX and dragged them out.

JR-"The Brood had taken out D-Generation X and now they have to watch this!"

Bearer-"By the power along with the evil vested in me I now declared you the new WWF Champion Undertaker and you the new WWF Women's Champion Maria man and wife you may now kiss your bride."

Triple H-"MARIA NO DON"T DO THIS!"

Undertaker and Maria then give a lustful kiss.

JR-"Oh god Triple H has just lost his sister Maria to the Ministry of Darkness."

Undertaker and Maria along with the Ministry of Darkness celebrated while a helpless DX watched from the stage and while a helpless Triple H watches from the ceiling.

As it turned out Undertaker was right. Maria was The Chosen One.


End file.
